Happily Ever After?
by Rescuemama2007
Summary: Will and Sonny get ready for their wedding day. Just like so many times before, their happiness is thwarted and the wedding is put in jeopardy. Will they ever make it down the aisle to each other? **Love hearing your reviews...thanks!**
1. Chapter 1

"Sonny", Will yelled from the bathroom, "are you ready to go?" He dabbed on a bit of cologne and waited for an answer. From Sonny's silence, Will guessed that meant he was probably running behind as usual. "Seriously, Sonny, are we really going to be late to our own wedding rehearsal?" Sonny came rushing into the bathroom, kissed Will chastely on the lips and reached into the medicine cabinet for his deodorant and hair pomade. Settling those two items in the crook of his arm, he also grabbed his toothbrush, razor, shave cream and lotion, trying to balance everything as he ran back out as quickly as he had arrived. "Sonny...what are you doing?" Will asked puzzled. "Do you really need all of that just for our rehearsal and dinner?"

Sonny appeared in the doorway with a grin on his face and an overnight bag in his hands, "Silly, Will. No, this isn't for the rehearsal. This is what I need to stay over at my parent's house tonight."

Will blurted out a loud "what!" followed by a hearty laugh, covering his mouth with his hand. "Why would you stay at your parent's? It's the night before our wedding, for crying out loud! I want to spend my last hours as a bachelor with you in my bed." Will's eyebrows jumped and his blue eyes twinkled as he grabbed Sonny by the waist.

"Ah, ah, ah. That's not the tradition, Will." Will cocked his head to the side and looked at Sonny trying to gauge if he was really joking.

"The tradition, you say? Well, if you are referring to the betrothed couple not seeing each other before the wedding, need I remind you that it is quite an antiquated ritual that most often involves a bride and a groom. Plus, our situation is far from traditional, Sonny."

Smiling at his soon-to-be husband, Sonny slid his arms around Will's neck and caressed the edge of his hairline, making Will close his eyes with a sigh. "I know our situation is different, but I still really like the sentiment behind being apart the night before we get married. You know, I want to see you first tomorrow as your parents walk you down the aisle to me. Trust me, sleeping alone tonight is far from appealing, but I believe that it will make the wedding...and honeymoon so much more special." Sonny leaned forward and brushed his lips against Will's, moving them slowly and softly, digging his fingers deeper into Will's hair. He pulled away with a hum of pleasure and rested his head against Will's temple. "We need to go...or we'll be late," Sonny whispered into Will's ear, teasing with a quick nibble.

"You brat!" Will responded pushing Sonny away playfully. "For real though Sonny, you want to spend the night apart? I never figured you to be so old-fashioned." Will looked at him and shook his head slightly, "but if it's what you want, than you shall have it. I will do anything for you, my love. Now, let's get moving. We're not going to be late, because we already ARE late!"

Both sides of the family were starting to get a little impatient when Will and Sonny finally came rushing into the atrium. Responding to some raised eyebrows and a few snickers, Will just smiled and pointed at Sonny without explanation.

"Alright everyone," called out their officiator, Teri, "let's get started."

Will watched as his family and closest friends gathered around, waiting for direction. Will wished so badly that his daughter could be there tonight, but she was too young to actually be a part of the ceremony. She was with Gabi and Nick and would be attending the wedding with them tomorrow. As Johnny, Sydney, Allie and Ciara were shown how to walk slowly down the aisle, Will smiled uncontrollably. It took a few times for the four of them to get it right, especially since the girls had to remember to sprinkle rose pedals while they walked. Will couldn't help but look at his Mom with unabashed pride. Sami smiled back and wiped a few tears from her eyes. "Love you," she mouthed to her oldest son. "I love you, too, Mom," Will whispered back. Abigail and Chad were next, followed by their friend Tyler and his partner, John, T and Audrey, and finally Will's grandmothers Kate and Marlena with Sonny's grandmother Jo, who was able to return to Salem for a couple of days to be a part of the wedding. Each of them would carry a candle and place it on the alter, which was really just a simple wooden table covered in a rich, subtly patterned royal blue swag.

Teri approached Will and Sonny and motioned for their parents to join them in the front. "Okay, each couple will escort their son down the aisle. Once you get here," motioning right where they were standing, "you can step off to the side and return to your seats. It's up to you if you want to give your son a hug or kiss before you go." Teri makes them practice this only once and stops as Will and Sonny are left alone, standing before her. They catch each other's eye and quickly reach out to hold hands. Will's hand was nice and warm and held on tightly to Sonny's cold, clammy one. For being as uptight as Will can be, he was the model of zen, calmly following direction, an easy smile on his face. Sonny, who was typically easy-going and comfortable in any situation, shifted his stance from foot to foot, biting his cheek and trying to remember his vows.

"Sonny," Will snapped him out of his recitation, "are you okay? You know how much I love you, right?"

"Thanks, Will. I'm fine. I just want everything to be perfect."

Will squeezed Sonny's hand tighter, "As long as we are together, it can only be perfect." Sonny nodded, and was able to stand still for a moment, using Will as his anchor.

"We won't run vows tonight in front of everyone, but I will run them with you two alone, so you can hear what the other is going to say before the actual wedding tomorrow. After EJ reads the poem, then you'll say your vows. That will be followed by exchanging rings, a final blessing and the presentation of you two as a married couple. You will kiss, most likely to thunderous applause, and then walk back down the aisle together. Does anybody have any questions?" When no one did, Teri concluded the rehearsal and sent everyone off to the Pub for dinner. "Sonny...Will, can we run vows quickly?" and the two of them followed her to several nearby chairs and sat down. "This can be easy and comfortable tonight, but I think it is important for you to hear ahead of time what the other is going to say tomorrow. Will?" And he pulled out a piece of paper with his notes, started to read quietly, looking up often into Sonny's eyes.

"Sonny, I know what it feels like to be without you, and because of that, I can say with absolute certainty that I never want to be without you again." Will continued on, glancing up occasionally to check Sonny's reaction. Finishing his last line, he smiled and met Sonny's intense gaze.

"It's beautiful, Will."

Teri turned to Sonny. "Will, I have been at the top of the highest mountains in the world, but none of those experiences compare to the immense joy and I happiness I feel being in love with you..." Sonny kept his head down as he read, afraid he might get too nervous if he looked at Will. Once he was done, he raised his eyes shyly to see tears brimming in Will's eyes.

"I love you so much, Sonny. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you."

Teri took both of their hands, "you are going to be great tomorrow. Don't be surprised if you get a bit wrapped up in the emotion of the day, just speak from your hearts. Now off you go to dinner. I'll see you there in 10."

Will and Sonny had planned a casual dinner at the pub, with burgers, fries and beer for those of age. They laughed easily with each other and their friends and family, feeling grateful for the wonderful support they've had from them over the years. Sonny stood, feeling a bit more confident having had a couple of drinks, and spoke to the group. "Will and I cannot possibly thank you enough for all your love and support. We are so lucky to have the most wonderful and generous family and friends, and want you all to know how much this means to us for you to be a part of our special day. We love you," and Sonny raised his class in toast.

"To Will and Sonny," Chad said, "may you have the most wonderful life together." Everyone clinked their glasses to a chorus of "here, heres" and "amens" as they celebrated what was to come.

By 10:30pm, most of the wedding party was gone and Sonny decided it was time for him to go as well. It was a beautiful fall night, so he and Will walked casually hand in hand through the square to his car. "I can't believe I get to marry you tomorrow," Sonny said swinging Will's arm in excitement.

"You are quite the lucky guy." Will laughed and pulled Sonny to him. "I feel the same way about you. Tomorrow is going to be the most amazing day. I love you so much Sonny Kiriakis. Thank you for believing in me and loving me. I'd be lost without you."

"Well, after tomorrow, we won't ever be without each other again. Got that," Sonny teased, "you'll be stuck with me forever!" Sonny moved his hands to Will's face and kissed him deeply, not wanting to let him go. Reluctantly pulling away, he got the car keys from his pocket and pressed the button to unlock the doors. Turning back to Will, he said his good-byes. "Sweet dreams, my love. Know that I will be dreaming of you, too. I love you," he touched Will's lips with his finger and kissed him gently. "See you at our wedding."

"I really like the sound of that," Will smiled and watched Sonny get into his car. "I love you, too, Sonny." And he was off with a wave, as Will walked back to their apartment alone, for the last time.

Sonny was jolted out of a sound sleep by the generic ring tone he had set for "unknown" callers. Recognizing that it was still dark outside, he figured it must be pretty early, and thought it was probably Will having trouble sleeping. "How come it's not his ringtone then..." Sonny murmured half asleep. "Hello?" Sonny answered anxiously.

"Thank god, Sonny. It's me, Will."

"I thought it might be you...where are you calling from? Did you lose your phone?"

Will stopped for a moment, trying to think of the best way to tell Sonny. "Not exactly. I am down at the police station."

Sonny snapped out of his sleepy daze, "what in the hell are you doing there?"

Will let out a deep sigh and scratched his head nervously. "I've been arrested, Sonny. They arrested me for shooting EJ."


	2. Chapter 2

"Very funny, Will! That was good...you had me really worried there for a moment. I'm afraid that it's going to take even more than being arrested to get out of marrying me." Sonny teased, still half asleep. What he heard next was not at all what he expected. And it chilled him to the core.

"Sonny, I'm sorry, but I'm not joking about this. I'm at the police station and they brought me in for questioning. I need you to contact EJ...and get an attorney down here." Will paused for a response, "Also, please call my Mom and let her know what's going on. Hopefully this is all just a misunderstanding and I'll be home in no time."

"Oh God, Will," Sonny managed, "you're not kidding, are you?" Not showing how scared he really was, Sonny continued to ask questions, "I thought your Dad already served time for this crime? How can they do this? Why now - on our wedding day?" And he couldn't help the crack in his voice as he thought about his fiancé being interrogated, maybe even handcuffed.

"I don't know, Sonny. All I know is that I'm really scared. I've always known that this could happen, but i-it was over 5 years ago..." he trailed off nervously.

"Stop, Will. I love you and we're going to get through this. You have somewhere to be at 3pm this afternoon, so don't even think about not showing up," Sonny quipped with mock indignation. "I'm going to make calls now, I think I'll call my Dad, too. An attorney will be right there, honey. Don't say anything to them until then, okay?" Sonny had to take control of the situation or he would lose it. He was already writing down what he needed to do, knowing he had to hang up with Will but wanting to still hear him. "Will, talk to me. Are you okay?"

Softly Will responded, "Yes, Sonny, as long as I have you, I'll be okay. I miss you and love you with all my heart. Please don't let my Mom freak out too much," he chuckled, recognizing this was an impossible feat, even for someone as calm as Sonny. "I'll sit tight until my attorney arrives." Sonny's heart broke hearing the fear in Will's voice.

"I love you," was all Sonny could say.

Will let out a sigh and whispered, "Sonny, I love you, too," and hung up the phone.

He really wanted to tell his Dad first, but Sonny knew that calling EJ and getting an attorney down to Will as soon as possible was most important.

"Hello, Sonny. Why are you calling me at such an ungodly hour?" despite being a bit frustrated, it sounded like EJ had been wide awake.

"Well," Sonny took a deep breath, "the police have arrested Will for shooting, ah...you," he said awkwardly. "They're questioning him now, but I don't think they've officially charged him with a crime yet. I told him not to say anything until an attorney gets there - which is why I called you. Can we use one of the attorneys you keep on retainer?"

"Those bastards! I don't want to press charges against William, he was just a kid then...he didn't know any better!" EJ sounded angrier than Sonny had ever heard him before. "Yes, of course, I'll contact an attorney for William. I suppose that given the gravity of the crime, they can bring charges against him even if I don't want to." EJ stopped for a moment to think. "Sonny, do you want me to tell Sami?" he asked quietly.

"She's there?" Sonny was surprised for some reason. "Yeah, I should have known she'd be with you, EJ. Can I actually talk to her?"

"Sure, Sonny, I'll put her on." Sonny could hear EJ speaking to Sami, trying to settle her down before giving her the phone.

"Sonny, what on earth is going on?" clearly EJ's pep talk didn't work as Sami was all fired up.

"Will's been arrested for attempted murder. I guess the police came to our apartment early this morning and took him down to the station."

"What do you mean, you guess?" Sami demanded.

"Well, I decided to sleep at my parents last night, you know, sort of keeping the tradition of not seeing Will until our wedding. That was so stupid of me! I never should have left him alone." Sonny berated himself.

"Sonny, I think it's sweet, and I know it is one of the qualities Will loves about you. No one ever would have expected this to happen - today of all days. What the hell is my Dad thinking?" Sami couldn't control her temper now. She may be high-strung, indecisive when it came to men, and overall really bad at relationships, but Sami was fiercely protective, especially when it came to her oldest son.

"Okay, well, Sami, I need to make some other calls...I'm going to talk to my Dad and then start the process of canceling our wedding."

"Don't you dare!" Sami ordered, "this will all blow over and you two can still get married as planned. Please Sonny, don't give up yet. EJ and I will get a lawyer there for Will right away. We'll go down, too, and try to figure out what the hell is going on."

Back at the station, Will was pacing in the interrogation room, running his fingers through his hair as he thought about how all this happened. He stopped and looked into the mirror, knowing there were people on the other side watching his every move. He wondered if his Grandpa Roman was in there. He wondered if Sonny was doing okay, having to make these calls, hire a criminal attorney...all the things you never want your partner to ever have to do. Was this it? Was Will finally being punished for all the wrong he had done growing up? Was he going to lose the most important relationship in his life? Was he going to jail for a stupid mistake he made when he was 14? Will shuddered at the thought of prison and quickly dismissed it from his mind. If he dwelled too much on it, he would go crazy. He knew that he couldn't go there. Taking a deep breath in an attempt to pull himself together, Will sat back down in the chair and took a sip of his water. "Hope my lawyer gets here soon..."

As if he heard Will, a tall, red-haired man whisked past him, set down his bag, and offered his hand. "Hi, William Horton, I am Patrick Rule, your attorney."

Even considering the seriousness of the circumstances, Will couldn't let this one go, "Rule? Really? Did you change your name when you got into law school?"

Patrick smiled and shook his head, opening his bag to get out a laptop. "No, you'd think though, hah? Rule is my given name. I suppose it was inevitable that I got into this type of career." Will liked him instantly.

"Unless you had become a carpenter. I think that would have fit, too."

Patrick looked up, "No way could I ever do that job, I am far from handy. I'm much better suited to defend the law and my clients."

"Good," Will let himself feel just a tiny bit of relief, "because I need you to get me out of here. I'm supposed to be getting married at 3."

Six hours later, Will and Patrick were still in that same room, waiting for the detective to come back in.

"Is my client being charged with a crime?" Patrick asked for about the 4th time.

"We still have some questions that need to be answered. If your client starts doing that, then maybe we'll have no reason to charge him," the detective leaned forward aggressively, trying once again to get Will to talk.

"Okay, well considering that is not going to happen and the evidence - if I can even call it that - is circumstantial at best, I am getting my client out of here. Unless of course you have come up with another reason to detain him?"

Reluctantly getting up from his chair, the detective motioned to the door. "Mr. Horton is not being charged at this time. You are free to go. But I'm sure we'll need to question you again, so stay in town, no leaving the country, even for your honeymoon." Will glared at him, surprised. How did the detective know they planned two weeks in Europe for their honeymoon? It was truly unbelievable to Will how much everyone in the town of Salem knew about everyone else's business.

"Yes, detective," Patrick spoke as he led Will out the door, "Mr. Horton will remain in Salem, for now."

Will and Patrick met Sami and EJ as they were leaving the police station.

"Will," Sami exclaimed, embracing him vehemently, "are you okay? You're not hurt are you? They didn't..."

"Mom," Will interrupted, "I'm fine. I am glad to be out of there and just really want to go home."

"Of course you do, William." EJ shook Patrick's hand, "Thank you so much. I'm sure we'll be in touch."

"Absolutely," Patrick nodded to Will and made his way to his car.

"Come on, Will, EJ and I will get you home. I've been in touch with Sonny; he knows you've been released, but I'm sure you'll want to call him right away."

Before EJ even had the car parked, Sonny was there waiting. He had rushed from his parents' house as soon as Sami called. His hair was standing up on end, like he had been coursing his fingers through it all morning. He looked disheveled, shirt half untucked, stubble growing on his chin, but Will had never been happier to see him. He stepped out of the back seat and was pulled immediately into Sonny's arms.

"Baby, I am so glad you are home, I've been so worried. Are you okay? I love you so much." Everything Sonny had been thinking tumbled out all at once. "I don't want to let you go, but it's cold out here...so let's go upstairs."

Will lifted his eyes to meet Sonny's and nodded, taking his outstretched hand. "Mom, EJ, are you coming up?"

"Yes, if you want us to." Sami looked at EJ for confirmation.

"Yeah, please. I have some things I need to talk to you about," and the four of them headed up to Will and Sonny's apartment.

After settling themselves in the living room, Will spoke first. "Sonny, I know how much we've been looking forward to this day...I've been waiting so long to marry you. But I was thinking about all of this, and I don't want to go through with our wedding while I'm still under investigation. I know I was released, but they could arrest me again at any time if they feel they have enough evidence."

Sonny put his arm around Will's shoulder and softly asked, "are you sure about this, Will?" Sami and EJ both opened their mouths to interject, but Will waved them off, continuing to explain what he had been thinking about for the last 6 hours.

"I want everything about our wedding day to be perfect. I don't want it to appear like we're doing this for any other reason than that we want to declare our commitment to each other in front of our friends and family. With this hanging over us, I'm afraid that some might think I'm trying to cover something up...or that I'm rushing to do it before I go to jail. I would hope people wouldn't; but this is a small town and word spreads fast." Turning to the love of his life and soon-to-be-husband, he gripped both of Sonny's hands tightly in his. "Sonny, don't think for a moment that I'm trying to get out of marrying you. In fact, there is nothing that I want more than to be your husband. But do you understand why I feel this way?"

Sonny looked deeply into Will's beautiful blue eyes, "I do, Will," and he smiled at the phrase, thinking he was going to be saying that to Will in a totally different context today. "I agree, let's postpone. Our wedding needs to be the happiest day of our lives, and I don't think that's possible today with the morning we've already had."

Will leaned in to give Sonny a kiss, "thank you," he whispered.

"Then it's settled. Sami and I will make the calls needed, you two don't worry about a thing. Sonny, I'll let you call your parents...I expect they'll want to talk to you anyway." Sami looked at EJ wide-eyed, not believing that he was going along with this. They had been planning this wedding for over 6 months. And now after all their work, it was being canceled. Postponed. Sami couldn't help but feel like somebody out there was trying to sabotage Will and Sonny's relationship. They had been through so much together and were one of the strongest couples she's ever known. They deserve to be happy. They don't deserve this. Right then Sami made the decision to start her own investigation into Will's arrest. She just couldn't accept that this was coming up all of a sudden after 5 years and that it was happening as Will and Sonny prepared to legalize their relationship.

Sami kept all of that to herself, hugged her son and his partner and reassured them, "We'll be having this wedding soon, don't you worry. Nothing can keep you two apart, I'm going to make sure of that. Now you rest and enjoy each other, we'll take care of the rest."

"Thanks, Mom."

"Thanks, Sami," Sonny said genuinely, "and EJ. Your support means so much."

"That's what family is for," EJ said as he escorted Sami out the door.

"Alone, finally," Will winked at Sonny. "Did you wanna' maybe take a shower and go to bed, you know, so you can remind me how much I was missed?" Sonny hugged Will, rubbing his back while trying to keep his own emotions in check.

"Actually, can we just stay here? I really want to be close to you and hold you. I can't bear to think about you having to stay in that awful place any longer than you already did. I'm so relieved that you are home."

"Yeah," Will agreed, "I can't believe all this has happened since our rehearsal last night. And it's not over yet."

"Don't say that, Will. Let's just relax and enjoy each other today, like your Mom said. I'm going to call my parents and then I'll fix some lunch for us. We can maybe watch a movie? What do you think?"

Will smiled, "All of that sounds great. Thank you for always standing by me." Sonny framed Will's face with his hands and kissed him softly, so grateful to have his partner safe in their home again.

Several hours later, Will was settled up against Sonny's chest as they lay together on the couch. They were catching up on episodes of 'Dexter', however, neither of them could totally focus on the show. So much was running through their minds.

Looking down at Sonny's fingers intertwined with his, Will pondered out loud, "I wonder if Mom and EJ have gotten a hold of everyone." He didn't really expect a response, however, just as Sonny was about to say something, Will's phone rang. "It's Mom," he said releasing Sonny's hand to answer. "Hi Mom, have you finished making calls?" Sonny watched as Will furrowed his brow, deep in thought. "I believe they are staying at the hotel; we have that whole section reserved for our guests. Otherwise, did you check with Hope? Or Maggie? Maybe they stopped to see them first?" More silence as Will listened intently to his Mom.

Will hung up and Sonny looked at him quizzically, sensing something wasn't quite right, "What's up?" Will bit his lower lip and looked at Sonny, worry flickering at the back of his eyes.

"My Mom has gotten in touch with everyone except Gabi and Nick. She called the hotel, and they never checked in. She also tried Hope, Maggie, Rafe and several others to see if they were there. Nothing. Nobody has seen Gabi, Nick or Layla at all today. And they aren't answering their cell phones."

Sonny closed his eyes and blinked them open again right away, "You don't think they had anything to do with your arrest this morning, do you?" He knew that Will always believed the best about the couple, but this happening right now, on their wedding day, custody hearings starting next week, and suddenly no one can find Gabi, Nick and the baby?

"Oh God," Will didn't argue this time, almost resigned to admit his deepest fear. "What have they done? And where have they gone with my baby? Layla, please be safe sweet girl. We're going to find you." Without saying anymore, Will and Sonny grabbed their coats and headed out into the cold to search for his daughter.


	3. Chapter 3

Finally after hours of driving around, calling everyone's phones over and over again, Gabi answered hers. "Oh my gosh, Gabi!" Will breathed a tremendous sigh of relief. Sonny grabbed Will's hand excitedly. "Are you okay? We've been trying to get a hold of you all afternoon!"

"Yeah, Will," Gabi sounded groggy and still half asleep, "I'm fine. I've just had this awful migraine for the last day. I took some medication and am feeling much better now."

"So, I gather you heard the news then?" he asked soberly as Sonny squeezed his hand.

"Will, I am so sorry...please tell Sonny that for me. Nick told me last night, and I really am disappointed for you guys. But it will happen for you two, I know it. Just like it eventually happened for me and Nick."

"Thanks, Gabi, we appreciate that. How is..." Will had started to ask about Layla, but something Gabi said stopped him in mid-sentence. "Um, Gabi?"

"Yes," she yawned.

"When did you say Nick told you about the wedding being postponed?" he asked very carefully not wanting to raise any suspicions. Not that Gabi would catch on anyway, she seemed to still be pretty out of it.

"Uh, I think it was last night. He gave me my migraine medication and took Layla to the neighbors because he had to go back in to work. I didn't want to take meds...but I felt better about not having to worry about Layla or traveling over the weekend. Why?"

Will responded flatly, "I wasn't arrested until this morning, Gabi. We didn't call off the wedding until this afternoon. So, I'm not sure how Nick could have told you last night." Sonny's head snapped up and his fierce gaze met Will's.

After what felt like minutes of silence, Will checked to make sure she was still there, "Gabi?"

"I'm here, Will. You know I took pain medication, so I am probably all mixed up about when Nick told me. These migraines really mess with me."

"Have you asked your Dr about these headaches, Gabi?"

"It is nothing unusual. I did just have a baby 5 months ago, Will. Nick says it's my hormones trying to regulate and my body adapting to the changes...I'm fine. He's taking good care of me and Layla."

"Okay, Gabi, but you should talk to Cameron. He's the expert on this stuff." Gabi yawned again, obviously ready to finish their conversation. "Well, I'm glad you all are okay. Layla is doing well? You still think she's teething? She has been drooling a lot lately!" Will smiled just thinking about his cherub faced, brown-haired, blue-eyed baby girl. He looked across at Sonny, who was grinning at the same thought.

"Probably. She's been cranky, too." Gabi added. "Will, I'm sorry, but I'm still pretty tired. Is it okay if I go?"

"Sure, feel better. Um...is Nick there by chance?" Will inquired, hoping maybe to catch him off guard.

"No. He's been at work all day, too. He was there last night and headed back out by 6am this morning. Poor thing. He's been working so hard." Gabi's tenderness made Will roll his eyes.

"Okay, then. Kiss Layla for me, and we'll see her next weekend. Talk to you later."

"Okay, Will," Gabi mumbled, "bye," and the phone went dead.

Will set the phone down in his lap and sighed. "What's going on, Will?" Sonny asked anxiously.

"Well, I'm not really sure. Gabi had a migraine last night and took pain medication. She told me that Nick gave her the news about the wedding before he went into work. She seemed pretty sure about that all happening last night." He started to shake his head back and forth, and Sonny grabbed his chin to steady him.

"I think our instincts were right, Will. Nick must be involved somehow for him to know before everything went down this morning." Sonny was angry but calm. Will was so dazed that he couldn't even formulate a response. "You know I'm right, don't you Will?" Will bit his cheek and nodded.

"But, Gabi did say she was feeling messed up from the migraine medication. Maybe she got everything confused." Sonny's face softened as he saw how hard this was for Will.

"Maybe. But I don't think so." Sonny took both of Will's hands in his. They were still sitting in their car, which was now starting to get a little cold. Will shivered. "Baby, come here," Sonny pulled Will over to him in the driver's seat. "Let's not worry any more about this, okay? Layla is fine and that is the most important thing. We can get some rest and talk about all of this tomorrow. I'm wiped." He kissed Will on the forehead and ran his fingers through tangled blonde hair. Will had been raking his fingers through it all day, so it was standing up in some places and matted down in others. Sonny still thought he was beautiful. "I love you, you know," he said into Will's ear.

"I know. I love you too. I just can't believe everything that's gone on today. Please take me home, Sonny."

"Your wish is my command," and Sonny set Will back upright in the passenger's seat and buckled him in. "Home it is."

As they started on the road home, Will peered over his shoulder at the wonderful man sitting beside him. Right now, they should have been at their reception. Or maybe even on their way to the honeymoon suite in the hotel. This was supposed to be the happiest day of his life, and instead he spent the entire morning in an interrogation room at the police station and most of the afternoon and evening searching for his daughter and her mom, who until 15 minutes ago, were nowhere to be found.

"Son?" Will was pensive and his eyebrows scrunched together in thought.

"Yeah, babe," Sonny answered, keeping his eyes on the dark road.

"Do you think that maybe this is punishment for all the things I've done wrong?" his voice cracked as he finally said out loud what he had been thinking all day. "Are you sure you want to marry me, Sonny? I've been nothing but trouble since we got together."

"Will," Sonny spoke clearly and firmly, "I am absolutely sure I want to marry you. And I don't want to hear you talk about yourself like that again. This is NOT your fault." Sonny paused to take in a breath, "trust me, we are meant to be together. We just have one more hurdle now to get over. And we'll do it together, okay?" he added sternly.

"Mm-hmm," Will barely responded.

"Will, I'm serious, please don't beat yourself up about this. I think we both know who is most likely to blame." Will reached out to put a hand on Sonny's shoulder.

"Yeah," Will acknowledged, "this isn't over, is it? I just wish we knew what his endgame was."

((((()))))

Nick rushed home as quickly as he could, hoping that Gabi was still asleep and hadn't noticed how long he had been gone. On the way, he stopped at the neighbors to pick up Layla. She hadn't fallen completely asleep, but she was fighting to keep her eyes open, and Nick knew she'd be out soon. Thanking the neighbors, he bundled Layla up in his arms, said his good-byes and headed to their place. Gabi greeted him groggily from the couch as he pulled the keys from the lock and started to take off his coat.

"Hey you," he said sweetly, "how are you feeling?" She smiled at him and nodded.

"I'm feeling a lot better, thank you so much for taking care of me and Layla. You're wonderful, you know?" Nick walked to the couch and set a very sleepy Layla in her mom's arms.

"She's had her last bottle and is pretty tired. Her eyes were open a little when I picked her up, but I think she's given in and finally fallen asleep."

"Yep," Gabi kissed the top of Layla's brown head of hair, "she's gone." Gabi stood up and made her way to the baby's room, "I'll put her to bed. You rest after such a long night and day of work." Nick nodded at her as she disappeared around the corner of the hallway. "And I'll make you some tea after I put Layla down, okay?"

"Sounds great, honey," Nick replied and sat himself down in his favorite chair. He was tired, not in the way Gabi thought he was, and he couldn't focus. After a few restless moments, Nick got up and got himself a beer from the fridge. "Maybe this will settle me down..." he grumbled to himself.

Nick closed his eyes, and his thoughts wandered to the previous evening. So quickly he went back to the bar, to their eyes meeting across the room, and the nervous glances they just couldn't stop. His stomach felt tight, excited just thinking about it. After a few more intense stares, they made their way to each other and sat to talk. "Um, game of darts?" Nick had asked, needing to do something because he was just too uptight to sit still.

"Sure," was the response and they weaved their way through pool tables to the dart boards.

"I'll go first," Nick said with a wink. He was pretty good and was feeling a surge of confidence as he stepped up to the line. A little distracted, Nick managed a couple of good tosses.

"Damn, I'm in trouble! I'm not so good at this...," and his game partner stepped up and missed the board every time. Nick laughed openly. He was really enjoying himself. He felt free, uninhibited, and he was relishing the attention. "Maybe we could try playing pool instead?"

"Sure," Nick agreed and got them to a table.

"I'm afraid I'm not very experienced with a pool stick, either."

"Cue, pool cue," Nick correctly gently. "Do I need to give you some lessons?" and he made his way over to select a cue that was light and balanced and would be easy to handle. Positioning himself behind, Nick wrapped fingers around fingers, setting them up in just the right position. With a slow, steady pull back, Nick pushed the cue forward in one strong, complete motion and sent the white ball sailing down the table, breaking the others nicely.

"Woah," was the reaction he got. Standing chest to back, Nick was suddenly overwhelmed by their closeness, and he swallowed hard, trying to settle his breathing. "On second thought," Nick heard from in front of him, "how about we go somewhere more private."

"Yeah, okay," he said putting the cue back on the rack. A hand reached out to grab his, and he felt the most wonderful sensation move down his arm, into his chest, to his stomach and regions below.

Unlocking the car, they both got in the back. "I...I don't do this often..." Nick stammered. Although that wasn't completely true. He had done this before, but he had never felt so drawn in those other times. He wasn't going to be able to wait much longer.

"Me either," the other shared, attempting a smile. "Maybe we should introduce ourselves first?"

"Sure, you're right. I'm Nick." He had actually thought about using another name, but he didn't want to have to worry about having to remember that, too.

"Hi Nick, it's very nice to meet you," their hands clasped, and Nick felt warmth and comfort in that handshake. "I'm Michael," and he smiled widely at Nick showing perfect, white teeth. All Nick could think of was how hot this guy was. Michael. A nice name. "What do you do fo-" and before Michael could finish his question, Nick's lips were on his, insistent, aggressive, passionate. It didn't take long for hands to move from faces to chests to zippers to boxers to bare skin.

"God I want you," Nick moaned out as Michael ran his tongue across nipples, hands exploring hips and thighs. "Please, now..." and in an instant Nick held a condom and lube and was pulling Michael into his lap. Straddling him, Michael let Nick take complete charge. And within moments they were calling out together, collapsing onto the cold leather of the back seat.

It was these moments that Nick found most awkward. Once the pleasure was over, his mind took him to dark places, and Nick started to feel disgust for what they just did. Wiggling out from under Michael, Nick pulled himself together and opened the car door. "I have to go," he managed as he slid across the seat.

"Wait, wait!" Michael stuttered, taken completely off guard by Nick's harsh change in behavior. "You don't have to go. I'd like to talk to you some more, get to know you a little better." Nick really did think that Michael was sincere, and for a moment, he thought it might be nice to let himself relax and open up to this man. His wife, baby girl, and years in prison jarred his thoughts back to reality.

"No," Nick said loudly, almost shouting, "I can't do this. I have to go." And with a final look back, Nick walked to his car, started it up and drove to his office, where he'd sleep for the night. There was no way he could go home and sleep with Gabi after that. He was sickened by what he'd done. He was horrified and embarrassed. How could he have have lost control and let it happen again? Nick pounded his fists on his head until his temples started to throb. "No more." he said and curled up on the couch in his office. A few tears fell, and Nick wiped them away roughly. He was sure this wouldn't happen again. He'd have to **make** sure this wouldn't happen again. For now, he was content on his office couch until he could face home. He sent Gabi a quick text saying he was doing fine, just in case she woke up long enough to care. He drifted off to the thought of Michael's sweet smile and amazing kisses, wondering if he'd see this man ever again.

"Here you are hon," Gabi held out a warm mug of tea, pulling Nick back to the present. "It's chamomille, so it should make you relax and sleep." Nick, rubbing his eyes, took the mug from Gabi and took a sip.

"It's delicious hon. I'll sleep much better now..."

"I'm going to bed, Nick. Care to join me?"

"Absolutely," Nick smiled at her. "Just give me a minute, and I'll meet you there." Gabi kissed his forehead as Nick wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't worry, I'll be back to you soon..."


	4. Chapter 4

"Layla...you got me on my knees, Layla...I'm begging darlin' please..." Will had his daughter in his arms and was serenading her as she started to fall asleep. Sonny could never witness enough of that. The sight of his partner, the man he will eventually marry, holding their daughter, singing to her. It was one that made his heart so happy he felt it might explode. "Layla...darlin' won't you ease my worried mind..." Will had a great voice but he never took himself too seriously when he was singing to Layla. Typically his songs to her were very animated, drawing out wonderful toothless smiles and adorable giggles. Layla was certainly enamored with her Daddy, and Sonny knew that the feeling was completely mutual. And truth be told, he would include himself in on that, too. Never would he have envisioned his life at 22 filled with bottles and pacifiers, poopy diapers and drool. Watching Will with Layla as he danced her gently around the nursery, Sonny knew that now he couldn't imagine their life together any differently.

Placing Layla on her back in the crib, Will made sure that she had her pacifier and tucked the blanket in tightly around her. Gazing at her adoringly one last time, he turned and smiled at Sonny standing in the doorway. Taking his hand, Will led Sonny to their living room and sat them down together on the couch.

"I know it seems like I've been avoiding talking about last weekend. I guess I kind of have been." Will fiddled with Sonny's watch as he tucked his legs up under him. "I just..." he shook his head, eyes closed, "I just wanted to forget it about momentarily. Have a week with you not talking or worrying about when to have the wedding or if they are actually going to charge me. And time with you and Layla is my absolute favorite. I didn't want that tainted with my, my - indiscretions," Will finished with a heavy sigh.

"I get that, Will, really I do," Sonny put a finger under his chin, lifting his face so Will had to look him in the eyes. "And I'm happy to help distract you. But at some point, we do have to talk about this. We have to tackle all the what-ifs and decide if we want to set another date for the wedding."

Will's eyes and mouth opened in shock, "what do you mean 'if' we want to set another date? Don't we? Are you having second thoughts about marrying me, Sonny?"

"How many times do I have to tell you that I want nothing more in this world than to marry you...to be your husband. But is it the right time to do this now with so much other crap going on?" Sensing Will settle a bit as he absorbed what Sonny said, he added, "I think we need to be prepared for anything at this point. Trust me, marrying you is my dream, but I want to do it when we can totally focus on it, on each other. Right now I can't stop thinking about what we're going to do if you get arrested and have to stand trial."

"Yeah," Will agreed, his fingers back to fiddling with Sonny's watch. "I'm glad you are able to think rationally."

"I have to , Will. Despite how horrible it is thinking about you going to jail, dealing with a criminal trial, it seems like what would be even worse is if we deny the possibility all together and neglect to prepare ourselves, and our families, for it. I want to know that whatever way this goes, we have a game plan set. Especially since this now involves your daughter, too."

"True. How could I ever survive without you or Layla?" Will looked devastated at the thought.

"Well, hopefully you don't have to. But what do you say we talk to your attorney first thing about it on Monday?" Sonny raised his eyebrows in question. "We can get the right kind of paperwork and things established for even the worst scenario. Okay?"

Will nodded. "Okay. You're right. We need to make sure all our bases are covered just in case." Sonny smiled in agreement. "So, now that we discussed that, can we maybe not talk at all and enjoy our baby being sound asleep?"

Sonny loved the words that Will was using now all the time - "ours" and "yours" and "us" - when referring to Layla and their little family of three. He leaned over to Will, kissing him softly, sweetly as he circled arms around his neck. "Mmmm..." was all Will could muster as Sonny moved his hands from neck to chest, and started unbuttoning Will's shirt. "Are we doing this here, Mr Kiriakis?"

"Honestly, I don't care where we do this, Mr Horton, I just need to be close to you. Let me make love to you, Will."

They were still laying on the couch together, covered with the blanket, when Layla started crying. "I got her," Sonny said has he got up, pulled boxers and a t-shirt on, and headed back to Layla's room. "Hi baby girl!" he greeted her and she stopped whimpering as soon as he lifted her into his arms. "Do I need to warm up a bottle for you?" he inquired, not expecting a response.

"Already done," Will spoke from behind him, bottle in hand. He walked over to the glider, motioned for Sonny to sit, and then handed him the warm bottle. Layla grabbed it instantly and sucked, her eyes starting to close already. Halfway through the bottle, Layla stopped drinking and Sonny started to pull the bottle from her mouth. Just as he almost had it out, she grabbed it again and resumed sucking. He tried this several times, each unsuccessfully, and Will just chuckled at him. "Maybe if she has her pacifier then she won't need the bottle anymore?" Will suggested.

"Sure, let's try that." And Will went to the crib to find the nook she had when they first put her to bed. Looking under the blanket, in the corners, on the floor, Will could not find that pacifier anywhere. "How can it be gone?" he murmured standing with his hands on his hips.

"It couldn't have gone too far, Will. Why don't you see if there is an extra in her diaper bag? Then we can look for the other in the morning." Opening a side pocket, Will searched for an extra pacifier. Pulling out a blanket, an extra onesie, and some diaper cream, he found what he was looking for underneath.

"Aha!" he exclaimed proudly, trying to shove everything else back into the bag. "Here we go little girl," and he put the nook in her mouth as soon as Sonny pulled the bottle out. Layla sucked a little at first and then looked like she was going to cry. Putting a hand on Sonny's shoulder, he kept him from switching pacifier for bottle. They waited a few minutes more, watching their daughter fall back asleep, eyes finally closing for good, pacifier still in her mouth but no longer being used. Will took Layla from Sonny and set her back in the crib once again. She didn't stir at all, so the couple headed back out to the living room. On their way out, Sonny spotted something on the floor and reached to grab it. "What is that?" Will asked as Sonny looked closely at what he had picked up.

"I'm not exactly sure," he responded, "it's a note of some kind, I think. There's some writing on one side, most of it scribbled out. But then there's a number written here," he pointed to a series of numbers, 10 of them with a few extra in the front. "This might be an international phone number," Sonny concluded still trying to make out the message on the inside.

"Sonny," Will said suddenly as he peered over Sonny's shoulder at the piece of paper, "there's a name here, it looks like 'Lucas' and then maybe 'early release'?" Will was focusing intently on the note, and Sonny could tell he was starting to get frustrated that he couldn't make out more of the message.

"Let me look one more time," and he moved to the kitchen table, setting the note down and spreading it out flat. "I think you're right, Will," he said hesitantly, trying to gauge Will's reaction. "I see the name 'Lucas', too. I even think I see the word 'cellmate' in the same area as the phone number. I can only think of one reason this would be in Layla's bag, Will, and I know you are not going to like it." Sonny pulled Will into one of the chairs and took his hands. "You know that I think Nick is behind your arrest last weekend, right?"

Will just sat there, stoic, barely nodding at Sonny's admission. "And you know that I think it's just too coincidental that it happened on our wedding day and in the same week that we're about to renegotiate our custody arrangement with Gabi & Nick?" Will barely nodded again. "Will, babe, I am sure of this...I feel it in my gut. Nick is stirring up trouble, and he's digging into your Dad's prison time for ammunition to hold against us. He does not want us more involved in Layla's life, whether we are married or not. Gabi may be clueless about what he's up to, but Nick is definitely involved in all this trouble we're encountering lately."

Will sat there a moment, letting Sonny's words sink in. He knew Sonny was right. He had known this last weekend when Nick, Gabi and Layla suspiciously didn't arrive in town for their wedding. He knew that Nick had issues with the two of them. He suspected he knew why. It didn't make any of this easier to absorb. Or to accept.

"Can't I just continue to be oblivious?" Will asked Sonny, his expression sad and defeated.

"You could," Sonny responded rubbing the tops of Will's hands with his thumbs, "but you know it'll just make it harder for us in the long run. We have Layla to think about here...not just ourselves. I can't ignore that I feel uneasy every time we drop Layla back off with Gabi and Nick. He's up to no good, and I don't want our daughter and Gabi getting hurt in the process. We have to protect them." Sonny looked at Will earnestly, finally saying exactly what he'd been feeling over the last week. He didn't trust Nick at all. And finally they were getting closer to figuring out what he was up to.

"You are right, as usual," Will said to Sonny leaning in to place a kiss on his cheek. "I can't keep denying it. We have to somehow find out what he knows and how he's planning to use that information. I don't like him with Gabi and Layla at all either, but I'm afraid there isn't anything we can do about it until we know more. Should I talk to my Grandpa Roman?"

"Maybe you need to, Will. I think we need to enlist additional help with this," and Sonny rose from the table to grab a bottle of water from the fridge. "Want one?" he asked, tossing a bottle to Will. "So, let's take some time to document everything we think Nick knows. Then you have that when you talk to your Grandpa, does that sound okay?"

"Yes it does. But can we do that tomorrow? I'm tired and really just want to go to bed with you, please?" For the first time in the last half hour since they started this conversation, Will smiled. "I love you, Sonny, and I don't know what I'd do without you."

"Well, you won't have to find that out. Ever, okay?" he took Will into his arms and held him so close he could feel both heartbeats. "And next weekend, let's go out and have some fun? We don't have Layla, and I don't have to work on Sunday, so I'm going to take my handsome fiancé out for a nice meal and then to a place where we can hang out and maybe even dance a little. Sound good?"

"Sounds great, babe. Thanks," Will pulled back from Sonny and kissed him tenderly on the lips. "Now take me to bed, please."

Grinning at Will, he took his hand and led them both to the bedroom. "I'm going to quick check on Layla, so you go in and get ready, and I'll be there momentarily."

Sonny stopped in the doorway of Layla's room inhaling her baby smell and listening to her sleepy coos. Never would he let Nick hurt this innocent little girl. He walked to her crib, kissed his hand, placed in on her chubby cheek and made sure the monitor on the dresser was set at the right volume. "Sleep tight, baby girl," he whispered to her as he closed the door behind him. Returning to their bedroom, Sonny immediately started to undress. "She's sound asleep, hand curled by her temple like she's deep in thought, I just think that's so darn cute..." and he turned to share a smile with his partner. "Will?" Sonny said, seeing no movement from the bed. "Will, darling, did you hear anything I said?" And he walked over to find Will already fast asleep, hand curled by his temple like he's deep in thought. "I think you're pretty darn cute, too," he mumbled as he slid into bed next to a very warm Will. He shook his head as he thought about Nick and what they were going to do about him. Just like with Layla, he would never let Nick hurt Will. Sonny kissed his forehead, wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled Will snug against him. "Sleep tight, baby..." he whispered.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: I think the last time I posted a chapter for this story was almost 3 months ago now, so you may need to go back and review previous installments to fully understand what's going on. I apologize for that! I got so distracted with other stories that this one faded for a while. Well, the "new" Nick in the current S/L got me interested once again in exploring his character and history. So, thank you for your patience. And as always, reviews are greatly appreciated! **_

* * *

Michael thought for sure he was seeing things. After the way the guy ran out on him a couple of weeks ago, Michael was convinced he'd had both his first and last moments with Nick all in the same night. But there he was, his tall, lanky frame trying to look casual leaning against the wall outside of the restrooms. Michael's gaze followed Nick from head to toes, taking in the sight of him, remembering their flirting, the way Nick held him while teaching him how to shoot pool, the way Nick's full lips grabbed his desperately, urgently, as soon as they were alone, the look of total pleasure that saturated his whole face when Michael straddled him and took him all inside. Michael also remembered seeing it all disappear. Every single bit of desire and joy...and it was replaced with fear and regret. That was the last look they shared. Until now.

Nick met his eyes reluctantly, and Michael couldn't help but move towards him. "Am I a glutton for punishment?" he thought to himself as he weaved through the crowd, trying to keep his eyes locked with Nick's. At this point, three beers in, he didn't feel like making the smarter, more rational decision; all he could think about was Nick's lips on his, and how every touch shot a stream of electricity through his entire body. Michael was drawn to him; there was no doubt about that. And Michael could tell that Nick was drawn to him as well. There was just so much more to Nick, he was sure of it. What kind of past does he have? What issues is he dealing with now? And what made him run away so fast after they had sex in the back of his car? Michael knew he was making a bad decision by going to him, but he just couldn't make himself stop. At least he was going into this knowing what to expect. If and when things go badly, Michael will know and admit that he did so with his eyes wide open.

"Michael," Nick said softly as he approached. "Can I get you something to drink?" He put his hand on Michael's shoulder and walked them to the corner of the bar.

"Sure," Michael replied smiling brightly, "I'll just have what you're having."

"Well, considering I haven't had a drink yet, I'll order for both of us."

Michael blushed and looked away from Nick at the crowd all around them. There were a lot of good looking men at The Spot tonight; lots were making their moves early, trying to meet and dance with as many guys as possible. Despite the plethora of choices, Michael didn't want to be anywhere else but right there with Nick. It was a strange feeling he'd never quite experienced before, and it was either the fact that he was a lightweight and already slightly drunk from just 3 beers, or that there were really sparks flying between the two of them every time their eyes met or bodies got close.

"What do you have in bottles, Roger?" Nick confidently asked the barkeep. After a fairly short list, Nick got them both a Fat Tire, and they found an empty table in the corner by the dance floor. While the music left little room for thoughtful conversation, they enjoyed the company and found it funny that they had to practically scream to hear one another.

Sharing what conversation they could over the vibrating techno music, they flirted openly with each other and Nick even grabbed Michael's hand and gave it a squeeze at one point in a story. They never mentioned their night together weeks ago. They just picked up as if they had met before, and the conversation was easy and comfortable. Beers not finished, Michael dragged a very unwilling Nick to the dance floor. They did their best as two very uncoordinated and amateur white gay men. Nick was unbelievably grateful when the song tempo switched to a nice slow ballad, and Michael pulled him in close. Arms wrapped around each other, Nick couldn't remember a time when he felt so excited, so alive and so connected with another person. He certainly hadn't felt that with Gabi in a long time. And quite frankly, he was wondering if he had really ever felt that with her...even in the beginning when things were exciting and new.

Michael pulled back briefly to look into Nick's eyes. They were soft and gentle and met his with unabashed happiness. Leaning in, their lips met sharing a wonderfully tender kiss that left them both grinning. "Nick," Michael finally spoke, "I don't know anything about you. I don't know where you came from or what your life is like, but I know that I want to see you again."

"Don't," Nick closed his eyes and shook his head, moving several fingers to cover Michael's lips. "I can't - and won't - tell you more right now. You have to know that I am sorting things out in my life, and if that's too cryptic and complicated for you, I understand if you just want to walk away now. But I like you. I don't know when or where...but I'd like to see you again, too."

For Michael - the Michael ignoring the screaming instinct to run from this man now - that was enough. It shouldn't have been. But the Michael who was feeling reckless and wanton, that Michael accepted the crumbs he was given, willing to take the chance that he just might starve. Wrapping his arms tighter around Nick's waist, Michael rested his cheek against Nick's shoulder and sighed, giving Nick the silent answer he hoped to hear. "Thank you," was all Nick could whisper to him as he tightened his arms around Michael's back. They both closed their eyes and listened to their breathing and their hearts beating in tandem.

Their reverie was interrupted when in their bliss, they had accidentally swayed into another couple. Slightly bumping shoulders and hips, Michael and Nick looked to their dance floor victims to apologize. Michael immediately smiled, "Hi you two! It's so good to see you here!" and he turned to introduce his date, who was frozen in shock. Sonny and Will were looking directly into the eyes of their nemesis, the bane of their existence, and the reason for so many of their recent problems: Nick Fallon. Before allowing anyone to say anything more, Nick bolted. All three of them watched him run frantically from their friend Michael's arms and out the back door.

"Shit!" Michael cursed loudly as this guy he really liked ran from him for the second time. "I'm sorry guys, I don't know what got into him, that was my new 'friend'..."

"Nick." Will finished for him. "Yeah, we know the guy."

"Do you not get along? Do you suppose that's why he took off so abruptly?" Michael looked really hurt, and Sonny didn't feel it was his place to tell Michael exactly why Nick left in such haste. He did feel badly for him. Both of them actually. Michael obviously didn't have a clue about Nick, and Nick clearly was much more confused and scared than he could have ever imagined.

"Umm, yeah, he and Will are cousins...and there is some bad blood there." Sonny attempted to downplay the animosity they both felt for Nick, and either he did a good job of convincing Michael or the beers Michael already consumed helped to placate him. Regardless, Sonny and Will were both happy to move away from the topic of Nick and bid Michael an awkward farewell.

"Are you okay, man?" Will asked Michael as he looked dejectedly around the bar. "We can give you a ride home if you need one. You shouldn't be driving."

"No, thanks though guys. I actually caught a ride with some other friends and we have a DD. So, I'm just going to try to find them, okay?"

"See you later, Michael..." Sonny said as their friend wandered off towards the pool tables and dart boards.

"Wow," was all Will could manage.

"Yeah," Sonny echoed, still holding each other on the dance floor, even though the music had shifted back to something quite a bit faster.

"I know we didn't get here that long ago, but could we, ah, could we go?" Will was having a lot of trouble processing what he just witnessed. Sonny knew that Will needed to be away from the crazy, loudness of The Spot, so he could let everything sink in.

"Absolutely," Sonny replied to his fiancé without hesitation and took his hand to lead him through the maze of dancers and out to their car.

The couple rode in silence for most of the trip home. Sonny couldn't stand it any longer and wanted to know what was swimming around in Will's head. Reaching across the middle console, he took Will's hand in his and squeezed. "Babe? Talk to me please. I know there's lots going on in that head of yours. Don't hold it in...and don't shut me out."

Will squeezed Sonny's hand back but still didn't speak. Sonny let him process and gather his thoughts, knowing that pushing Will would only result in more silence, not less. Taking a deep breath, Will started and didn't stop for a while.

"Sonny, how is it even possible that Nick would spend time at a gay bar? I can't even believe what I just saw! He's always been so mean to me because I'm gay. He bullied me and called me names for so long, it's just not possible for him to willingly hang out at The Spot. Maybe he was luring someone in...like Michael. Maybe he leads guys on and then beats them up or something. Maybe he's doing research for a hate group. Maybe he was just drunk and didn't know where he was tonight. Maybe it was some guy who just looked exactly like Nick."

"Or maybe," Sonny replied quietly, "Nick is gay and his own homophobia is his worst enemy. Maybe he's ashamed of himself...and has taken it out on you over the years. Maybe he was there of his own volition and chose to dance with Michael. Maybe Nick's been keeping a secret all this time." Sonny looked at Will with trepidation, knowing this was the last thing Will would want to hear. They both preferred to think of Nick as less than human, as a despicable and hateful person rotten to his core. But this knowledge threw Will for a loop and his emotions were tailspinning quickly out of control.

Pulling into their parking space, Sonny stopped the car but didn't turn it off. Without a word, he released his seatbelt, reached over to do the same with Will's, and pulled him into his arms. Will collapsed easily and sighed heavily into Sonny's shoulder.

"Son, what do I do with this information? Do we tell Gabi? Do we confront Nick? Do we let it go and pretend it never happened?" All his thoughts came tumbling out at once.

"How about this...we sleep on it, talk some more in the morning and decide what to do together? Does that sound okay with you, babe?"

Sonny could feel Will nod his head against his neck and pressed soft kisses to his temple. "Whatever we decide, we'll do it together, alright? I don't know how this will change things, but I do know that we can't ignore what we saw. We have to address it somehow. I'm just not sure the best way to do that. Jeez, Will, I totally did not expect this from our date night! I'm so sorry."

"Yeah, I think I'm still in shock," Will mumbled, his voice muffled by Sonny's shirt. "I know you are right about having to deal with it...I just, how do we, I mean, I don't have any idea..." he dropped off not knowing what else to say. He was at a loss.

"Let's go inside. I'll do what I can to help you forget all of that with Nick back there. I would love to give you a massage or maybe just hold you 'til you fall asleep? Or..."

Will pulled back from Sonny and brushed his thumb against the rough stubble of his cheek. Smiling, moving his thumb to the contrasting softness of Sonny's lips, he finished Sonny's sentence. "Or you could give me a massage, make love to me, and then hold me until we fall asleep. How does that sound?"

Sonny simply nodded, his breath hitching at just the thought of being so intimate with this man he adored. Even though they had made love countless times before, hearing Will make the suggestion always made Sonny weak in the knees. Will kissed Sonny gently, tugging on the lapels of his shirt, bringing him in close enough so Will could snake his hands around Sonny's neck and into his thick, dark locks. He gripped lightly at first while simultaneously slipping his tongue into Sonny's waiting mouth. "Mmmm..." Sonny moaned as their tongues danced and explored, setting them both on fire.

Will let go of Sonny's hair, released his mouth and nuzzled their noses. Kissing his cheek, his temple and his ear, Will whispered, "Sonny Kiriakis, I love you more than life itself. Take me upstairs and take me to bed." And Sonny happily obliged. He opened the passenger side door for Will, hooked his arm around Will's waist and walked with him languidly, leisurely to their apartment, never losing contact the entire way.

"I love you too, Will. With every fiber of my being," Sonny whispered to him as they reached the front door, unlocked the dead bolt and went into their place together.


End file.
